


Meister knows best!

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Series: SoMa: Fluff enough? [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Week 2014: Day 3; Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really don't remember me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meister knows best!

_"Can you hear it, Soul?"_

I jolted awake, my eyes popping open at the sudden voice. Who's voice was it again? Ah, it seemed so familiar, I just… Can't seem to place it. Cloaked in black, I flouted in the room of darkness. Emptiness. There is nothing else. What was I doing again? Who cares, nothing matters anyways.

_"Hey, Soul… Can you hear it?"_

There it was again! A voice, a girl's voice! It seemed so distant, but so close, at the same time. All I had to do was reach out… And grasp it. But there was no way to do so. My body is already turning to stone. 

I sighed. How much longer would it take, anyways? How much longer would that little devil make me wait?

"Ah, geez!" I cried into the darkness. "Would you just hurry up already?" 

Where was that little beast, anyways? Did he think he could just leave me here in the darkness, all alone? Alone, was I alone? It didn't feel like it, I could feel the other person beside me anyways. Where did she go, where did she go..? My brows furrowed together, racking my brain for the answer. Where did…  _Who_ go? 

I couldn't move, I remained stationary, letting the darkness blanket my bare skin. Letting the emptiness consume me. What's the point of trying, there's nothing I  _can_ do, anyways? I don't remember anything, I  _can't._  

 _"Soul!"_ The voice called out yet again, and I could feel the slight nag in the pit of my stomach, trying to pull me from my sleepy haze. Who is it? Who's there? Is it you, Devil? Have you come to take me, finally? Ugh, all this thinking is giving me a headache, I just… Want to sleep.

* * *

"Soul!" I cried, holding his body in my hands. "Soul!" 

He won't wake up, he won't move. It's already been so long since he'd opened his eyes. What was I supposed to do? I reached desperately for his wavelength, as weak as it already was. There is only one thing I  _can_ do. 

Gulping, I knelt down over his unmoving body, hovering over his face. His soul. My soul. They were one in the same, and I needed to find him. Sweat clung to his face, matting down his fluffy white hair, and I quickly brushed it away. There was only one chance, I had to make it. 

"Soul…" I whispered, my breath brushing against his lips. I tried furiously to ignore the blossoming heat in my chest, we'd already done this so many times. This part of training was left only to the closest of partners, the meisters and weapons who shared the closest bonds. The teachers mentioned it to the older students who clearly got along well, but they never pushed the students to try it. Students who used this method of resonance had to already have a strong bond, or else the link will be rejected, and harm may come to their souls. If they did accomplish it, though, the resonance rate was up to twice the amount of a regular soul resonance.

When Soul and I first tried the Physical Resonance Link (or PRL for short), we were incredibly awkward about it, and we'd almost been rejected due to those emotions. Ever since we'd first done it, my chest had always tightened, no matter how much I told myself that this was all part of training. I doubt Soul felt the same way I did, so I always ignored it and continued with training.

And now, it was time to bring those skills out onto the field. We'd done successful PRLs many times in training, but this would be the first time we've attempted it on a mission. I swallowed my nervousness as I gazed at his slightly parted lips, the breaths of air becoming ever lighter with every moment of hesitation I spent. Closing my eyes lightly, I travelled the small distance between us and felt his soft, warm lips press against my own. I could feel my wavelength seeping through the contact, mingling with my partner's own feeble soul. I felt the Resonance Link form between us, and let my body slump against his as I entered his soul. 

_Soul… Please wake up!_

* * *

 

_"Soul! Wake up, Soul!"_

The voice would not stopped pestering me, and I could feel annoyance begin to flood my stomach.

"Shut up!" I muttered to myself, as if that would stop the voice from calling to me. I closed my eyes, I was so sleepy, I could just… 

_"SOUL!"_

My eyes sprung open, and I cried out at the figure standing before me. Large, emerald green eyes regarded me with concern, and silky brown hair floated loosely over the girl's shoulders. Her body glowed, a stunning gold hue that caused me to squint in the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden change in lighting, and I couldn't help but feel as though I knew the girl.

"Who are you?" I asked stubbornly, the girl hovered before me enticingly, as if teasing me with her presence. She was probably rubbing it in my face that I was stuck like this, that I couldn't move. 

I watched as her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to overflow, and the girl slowly wrapped her arms around me. My insides jolted at the sudden contact, her body was so warm. I could feel my limps thawing under her touch, and I found myself able to wiggle my fingers and toes. This fragrance, it seemed so familiar. My favourite smell.

 _"Soul…"_ The girl's lips brushed against my ear, causing me to shiver. Her voice was soft and warm, and I just wanted to wrap myself in it. I closed my eyes, letting the girl hold me tightly to her. 

"Who…" I began cautiously, not wanting her to break her hold. "Are you?"

I could feel the girl smile against my shoulder, and her clutch tightened around me. It felt so good, I just wanted to melt into her arms. She shook her head slightly, as if the question were not important.

We floated in darkness for a long time before I noticed that I could move my body. My limbs were still stiff, but they functioned properly, at least. The hazy fog that had settled over my conscious had been lifted, as well, and I felt energy begin to course through my veins again. I moved my arms slowly, bringing them around her and returning the embrace. I placed my hands over the small of her back, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her body.

Hesitantly, I pulled away from her. I needed answers. For the life of me, I couldn't remember who she was, even though I could've sworn I knew her from somewhere.

"Hey," I asked, feeling myself being swallowed into her gaze, "who are you?"

The girl jolted away, her eyes wide with hurt and disbelief, and her lips trembled with uncertainty.

 _"You really don't remember me?"_ She asked quietly, pain stinging the edge of her voice.

I shook my head slowly, even though I didn't quite know if I remembered, myself. Her expression grew darker, and shadows began to drift over her face. I noticed her golden glow lessen a little, and she clutched her arm with her hand.

 _"It's me, -"_ I could tell the girl wanted to say something, but her lips were pressed together, clenched shut as her eyes grew wider with fear. _"I'm -"_ She tried again, resulting in failure. _"Why can't I say my name?"_ She cried out. The tears in her eyes began to fall, floating in the anti-gravital atmosphere. _"I can't say it, Soul. I can't say my name!"_  

I reached out for her trembling hand, hoping to comfort her in this absolute darkness, but she pulled away. She quickly shook her head and wiped away her tears, advancing towards me again. She placed her hand firmly upon my chest, looking into my eyes with a strong expression. 

_"Remember!"_

The girl closed the distance between us, her hands grasping my shoulders strongly as she pressed her lips against mine. Warmth coursed through my body, my chest rattling around with jitters, and it was like someone unlocked my brain. I realized the girl who was kissing me, the girl who'd come and saved me yet again, was the girl who was most important to me. It all made sense now, everything made sense with her.

"Maka?"

* * *

"We do not speak of this incident. It never happened." Maka stalked forward, her hands shoved deep inside her pockets as she made her way to the motorbike. I grinned to myself, Maka's always been stubborn. The idiot couldn't tell that I'd always secretly enjoyed PRL, she'd probably kill me if she found out. 

I grinned as I recalled the incident that happened just a few minutes ago, I doubt I'll forget it any time soon, either. It was the first time Maka had ever kissed me first, usually I was the one to start the Link. But, I couldn't let her catch on to how happy I was, so I simply caught up to her, smiling to myself.

"The Meister knows best!" I grinned happily.

 


End file.
